The Gunslinger and Dragon (part one)
by HeartlessSoup
Summary: The story starts off with Hanzo and Genji. This is a world where Hanzo never killed Genji, Hanzo helped Genji grow throughout the years. Hanzo earned Genji's trust, and then... That's when IT... happened. Hanzo got a request to be in Overwatch, he accepted (of course). This is where he meets all the heroes and may make some friends! Read more to find out!


Chapter 1

-A story to begin with-

"G-genji? You came back? Oh, am I glad to see you. I have some wonderful news!" Hanzo told Genji, as he smiled deeply. "What is it brother? I am sorry I had to leave, I was working on the studies with Angela for a while," Genji replied, softly giggling after, "so, brother. What is the news?"

"Well, you know the originizations you and Angela are in?"

"Yeah, Overwatch,"

"Well, I got in it as well!"

"That is great brother, I know a Cowboy you might like, and then there's a soldier too! There is also-"

"Hahah, calm down. I start soon, they stated my first day was Monday, is that a good day to start and... Meet everyone..?"

"Oh brother, any day is a great day to start! Overwatch has people who help you, supports! Master Zenyatta and Angela is one too!"

"So, that is two people. Anyone else?"

"No, everyone else was recruited or something. The main people who created Overwatch still work there too,"

"Who are these people..?"

"Oh, Angela, Tracer, Winston, and Soldier! They are all amazing people, I am sure you will like them all!"

-*TIME SKIP TO MONDAY]-

"So brother, are you ready to start your first day?"

"Yes, I am quite excited, in truth,"

Chapter 2

~Meeting the heroes~

"Oh boy do I think you will like the cowboy! He is always making me laugh brother," (Genji)

"Okay then Genji, I can not wait to meet him. He must be kind enough to make friends with you," (Hanzo)

"Brother!! That joke was not funny,"

"I know, I know, I was only kidding! You do not need to be that offensive,"

"Well, let us go to the Hq brother,"

"Okay, I will follow your lead Genji,"

*TIME SKIP]

"Huh... So this is the Hq for Overwatch,"

"Yup! In the flesh- well, walls!"

*They both chuckle, and the tour of Overwatch Hq continued, with Hanzo meeting every hero along the way. The 'cowboy' of Overwatch was overwhelmed. He seemed... Nervous*

"Why, hello there. You must be Hanzo, aren't ya?" (McCree)

*AUTHORS NOTE]

[Sorry I suck at being a cowboy-like person. I am the least like a cowboy. So sorry if McCree doesn't sound as cowboy-ish as he should ;; I try my best..]

*BACK TO THE STORY]

"Why, yes. You must be the cowboy everyone mentioned, right?" (Hanzo)

"Why yes. Glad ya know darlin'. I couldn't wait to meet ya. What did ya think of everyone so far?" (McCree)

" Oh, they are wonderful,"

*~They talked for a few hours~*

Chapter 3

~Please don't hide~

"Aww darlin', ya don't have to be embarrassed. I kinda wanted to take ya places," McCree stared at Hanzo, looking for acception.

"L-like where?" Hanzo said, inching closer to McCree, as if scared. "Well, like on a date and stuff darlin'," McCree replied, making Hanzo blush at the request. "I-I- Uhh- Okay then 'Cowboy', I will see how this goes," Hanzo looked at McCree, this time, competitively, like they were fighting.

'Oh, that was easier than I thought, getting out that I had a crush already. I mean, Genji has always talked about his brother having big muscles, a huge tattoo, and how his clothing style is different. Not to mention how he acts just is amazin'..' McCree thought, wanting to know this little Dragon more.

McCree suddenly grabbed Hanzo's shirt and kisses him, making their faces red. Hanzo let go, after McCree was satisfied. McCree grabbed Hanzo and stared into his eyes. "Nice eyes ya got there," McCree exclaimed, making Hanzo redder than a tomato.

Hanzo's POV

I- W-was he flirting?! Who would ever flirt with me.. Maybe I should take him to the archery range later on, I mean.. Saying that he even knows archery, hahah.

He just grabbed me, I was scared at first, but truthfully... It was nice I guess... Genji was right, I hate when that happens.

McCree's POV

Oh gosh... I just mess up my only chances with Hanzo, what the hell?! I should apologize, he probably is angry.

*BACK TO 3RD POV*

They both talked and talked for hours, they met up for a date at a Japanese place around the mall. They both enjoyed it, McCree tried keepin' Hanzo happy, although Hanzo seemed stressed.

"He must be stressed of thinkin' 'bout everyone and their thoughts. I should help 'im.." McCree told himself in his mind. "Hey, I'm sure everything went fine yesterday. Ya did great for ya first day.. Better than mine," McCree chuckled, making Hanzo laugh as well.


End file.
